


What Again ?

by choichinatsu



Series: Red in the Center [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Harem!Akashi - Freeform, M/M, Sibling!GaaSeiKarma, trio Red uke, uke Gaara, uke Karma, uke akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choichinatsu/pseuds/choichinatsu
Summary: Nash Gold Jr. merasakan badannya remuk dan kokoro-nya begitu lelah setelah melalui insiden Perbincangan Malam Minggu bersama The Almighty Akashi senior kemarin malam. Ditambah ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk warna-warni itu sekali lagi sekarang./Sequel What ?/semi Harem!Akashi/





	What Again ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah post di ffn~
> 
> lanjutan ff What ? kemariiin~  
> Makasiiiiih buanyaaaak buat para Readers juga yang sudah membaca ff abal Natsu iniiii~ #pelukReaders #digunting
> 
> Mind to RnR ?

Nash Gold Jr. merasakan badannya remuk, kepalanya pening, pundaknya begitu berat dan kokoro-nya begitu lelah. Kemarin, hari Sabtu, hari yang tepat untuk merasakan bahagianya cinta dan kasih sayang (dengan malaikat bersurai merahNYA), malah menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan (dan membuat Nash trauma seumur hidup) yang pernah dilewatinya. Hari itu juga, Nash memutuskan untuk menyebut kejadian itu sebagai insiden..

 **Perbincangan Malam Minggu bersama The Almighty Akashi senior**. Sang Raja iblis yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

**Title : What again ?**

**Author : Choi Chinatsu**

**Main Casts : Akashi Seijurou, Nash Gold Jr., Nijimura Shuzou, Mibuchi Leo, Hayama Kotarou, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Generation of Miracles**

**Pair : semiHarem!Akashi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©** **Matsui Yuusei**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**What again ? © ChoiChinatsu**

**Warning : Sequel of What ?, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/BoyxBoy, Typos, OOC, Alurkecepetan, etc..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang diluar sana. Suasana sejuk Air Conditioner begitu pas dirasakan. Suara tawa bahagia tersebar di berbagai penjuru mall.

Hari Minggu. Hari yang cerah. Hari yang membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia.

Biasanya statement tentang hari Minggu berlaku juga bagi seorang Nash Gold Jr. Tapi kali ini ia menepis kuat-kuat statement itu.

Bukan.. bukan karena dia tersesat lagi (Nash tidak ingin mengingatnya), kali ini dia sudah siap sedia handphone (GPS adalah malaikat keduanya setelah malaikat bersurai merahNYA) dan dompet.

Sungguh, mood Nash sudah hancur karena sekarang badannya terasa remuk redam, capek, stres dan semalam dia gagal tidur. Dan sekarang mood Nash semakin hancur menjadi butiran debu, ketika ia sadar, ada pelangi tepat di depan matanya.

Sumpah, Nash cuma ingin menghilangkan stres dengan berjalan-jalan di mall ini, dan kenapa sekarang ia harus bertemu makhluk warna-warni itu lagi ? Nash ingin menggigit gemas hapenya sekarang (tapi tidak jadi, karena ia menyayangi aplikasi GPS di hapenya).

Sebagai manusia yang baik, Nash memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Tapi dewi Fortuna sudah terlanjur mengutuk keberuntungannya.

"Doumo, Nash-san" sesosok hantu biru muda menyapa.

Nash facepalm.

Lalu menatap makhluk warna-warni yang mulai melihatnya.

"Ngapain kau disini, hah ?" Ada makluk dim yang langsung sewot aja ternyata.

"Ini tempat umum, bukan tempat pribadimu" Nash menjawab dengan datar.

"Hmp! Cancer berada diposisi 2 dari bawah, aku sudah membawa lucky item, dan kenapa aku tetap kena sial karena bertemu denganmu ?" Kali ini si hijau menatapnya tajam.

"Hmm~ nyam~ Halo Nash~ nyam~" Nash facepalm kuadrat melihat makhluk ungu yang menyapanya barusan.

"Cih! Ternyata si bule mesum!"kali ini Nash menatap tajam si rambut hitam bibir maju.

"Wuoh! Kau adalah kapten dari JabberWock kan ?" Makhluk bertaring satu menatapnya berbinar. Siapa anak ini ?

"Wajahnya terlihat mesum seperti kalian saat menatap Sei-chan ku tercinta" Nash mengernyit. Siapa makhluk melambai ini ? (Nash bingung apa gender makhluk ini).

Nash capek. Sumpah, capek pake banget.

Bagaimana bisa Seijurou-NYA-tercinta berteman dengan makhluk aneh seperti mereka ? Nash saja menyerah menghadapi kelakuan ajaib mereka (Nash mengibarkan bendera putih, tapi cuma didalam hati).

"Hei! Kalian!" Sebuah suara membuat Nash dan makhluk warna-warni itu menoleh.

Lalu mendapati sosok pirang jabrik yang menyapa dengan semangat, makhluk rambut coklat panjang yang tampak tenang (Nash melirik sinis, cih, sok cool) dan anak SMP berambut orange gelap.

Nash facepalm (dan rasanya pingin berguling galau di escalator).

Nash menatap mereka satu per satu. Makhluk-makhluk ini ikut berpartisipasi dalam insiden Perbincangan Malam Minggu bersama The Almighty Akashi senior kemarin malam.

Mereka hening. Hening di tengah-tengah mall yang ramai.

Hingga sebuah suara dari hantu abu-abu terdengar.

"Kalian baik-baik saja setelah berhadapan dengan ayah Akashi ?"

Sekarang, pusat perhatian teralih ke hantu abu-abu. Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Jelas tidak baik-baik saja-ssu! Rasanya badanku sudah terpisah satu per satu, aku tidak bisa tidur cantik karena trauma kalau ayah Akashicchi muncul di mimpiku-ssu!" Si model pirang menyahut dengan wajah dramatis.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, kecuali 3 orang disana.

"Memang kenapa dengan ayah Sei-chan ?" Mibuchi, si makhluk melambai, bertanya bingung. Diikuti tatapan bertanya dari Kuroko dan Hayama. (Nash baru sadar kalau si melambai ini memanggil SeijurouNYA mesra!)

"Ngeri banget! Niat bertemu Gaa-chan, eh, malah di 'introgasi'Akashi senior!" Si pirang jabrik menyahut.

"Cih! Aku tidak jadi menculik Karma karena Akashi senior!" Sahut si orange gelap kesal.

"Disiksa Akashi senior dan tidak bisa kencan dengan Seijurou/Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin" sahut Nash dan beberapa dari mereka nelangsa.

"Eh ? Jadi, kalian mengincar 3 bersaudara Akashi ?" Hayama bertanya polos.

"Ya!" Dan disahut jawaban kompak.

Lalu kembali hening.

Hingga gumaman Kuroko kembali memecah keheningan.

"Akashi-kun"

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang sama dengan Kuroko. Dalam hitung detik, mata mereka berbinar ganas.

Disana. Ada 3 sosok pemuda berambut merah mencolok sedang berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar. Pintu basement. Aura yang seolah berkata 'Berani mendekat, Bersiap kepala hilang' menguar kuat dari mereka. Namun, entah kenapa, aura galak itu malah membuat orang (banyak perempuan dan SANGAT BANYAK laki-laki) tertantang mendapatkan sosok sempurna itu.

Hal ini berlaku juga bagi para pemuda-warna-warni-pejuang-cinta-Akashi yang sekarang sudah memperlihatkan senyum sexy (atau seringai mesum) mereka. Membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka terpesona hingga terpana (atau merinding).

"Hee~ kelihatannya dewi Fortuna memberikan kita ganti rugi setelah insiden Perbincangan Malam Minggu bersama Akashi senior kemarin~"Nash tersenyum manis (atau menyeringai ala iblis neraka).

Nash menatap makhluk-makhluk yang seperjuangan dengannya. Mereka balik menatap Nash lengkap dengan seringai iblis masing-masing (minus Kuroko dan Hayama yang bingung, Mibuchi yang shock).

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Tidak akan aku serahkan kesucian Sei-chan ku tercinta pada predator mesum seperti kaliaaan! NOOO!" Mibuchi menjerit histeris seperti ibu yang melihat keperawanan anaknya diujung tanduk.

Nash mengabaikannya.

"Siapa yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen dan jaraknya dekat dari sini ?"Nash bertanya.

"Aku, nanodayo. Orang harus bisa hidup mandiri" Midorima menjawab dengan nada bangga.

"Hmm~hei, kuning dan titan ungu, kalian tahan makhluk melambai ini—" Nash melihat Kise merengek protes karena panggilannya "—kau! Hantu abu-abu dan dim, tahan Akashi hingga aku datang—" Mayuzumi melirik sinis dan Aomine mengerang kesal kearah Nash karena nama mereka berubah "—lalu, bibir maju ikut dengan ku menyiapkan mobil dan kita semua akan pergi ke apartemen si hijau untuk **mengeksekusi** Seijurou" Nash tersenyum bangga dengan rencananya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka kompak menyeringai.

Mibuchi melotot.

"NOOOOO! TIDAK BOLEEH! SEI-CHAN KU DALAM BAHAYAAA!"Mibuchi kalap.

Kise dan Murasakibara stand by untuk menahan dan membekap mulut Mibuchi yang sekarang mulai kalap.

"Lalu, kalian bertiga tidak butuh bantuan ?" Nash menatap si pirang jabrik dan pemuda coklat panjang itu, lalu beralih ke orange gelap.

"Tidak perlu.. terima kasih tawarannya. Kami bisa menangani Gaa-chan kok!" Si pirang jabrik menyahut semangat.

"Tidak butuh. Akan kubuat Karma meneriakkan namaku hingga besok pagi" kali ini si orange gelap yang menyahut.

Nash mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Misi menculik Seijurou.."

.

.

".. dimulai~"

Dan mereka mulai bergerak lengkap dengan seringai predator.

.

.

"NOOO! SEI-CHAAAAN- HMMP!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

_**Epilogue** _

"Aku lupa dimana kita memarkir mobil tadi" suara datar Gaara memecah keheningan basement mall Tokyo.

"Gaa-nii sudah tuaaa~" Karma tersenyum mengejek dan disambut deathglare dari Gaara.

"Seingatku sih di dekat sini, tapi aku lupa detailnya" Seijurou menjawab dengan tenang.

"Terus ini giman—"kata-kata Gaara terputus ketika ia merasa badannya melayang.

Seijurou dan Karma melotot melihat Gaara diangkat selayaknya karung beras oleh seorang pemuda pirang jabrik.

"Aku pinjam Gaa-chan nya dulu yaa~ Good luck untuk kalian berdua~ ayo Neji!"

"NARUTOO! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat bagi Seijurou.

Mengerjapkan matanya, masih shock melihat sang kakak diculik, lalu menatap sang adik yang sudah— DICIUM GANAS OLEH PEMUDA YANG TAK DIKENAL ?!

Seijurou kembali dalam masa blank-nya. Menatap Karma yang sudah lemas sehabis ciuman dan diseret entah kemana.

"Eh ? Gaa-nii! Karma!" Seijurou reflex berteriak ketika ia sudah keluar dari masa blank-nya (Sungguh, Seijurou merasa hari ini otaknya sedikit lama bereaksi).

Berniat mengejar saudara tercinta, tapi terhalang 2 pasang tangan yang memeluk leher dan pinggangnya erat dari belakang.

"Mau kemana Akashi ?" Seijurou kenal suara yang berbisik seductive di telinga kanannya ini. Aomine Daiki.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan mereka, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri sekarang" suara rendah Mayuzumi Chihiro terdengar di telinga kirinya.

Sebelum protesan sinis keluar dari mulutnya, manik merah Seijurou melihat 2 mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepannya.

Salah satu kaca mobil terbuka, menampakkan Nash yang tersenyum iblis. Seijurou mendengus kesal.

"Kelihatannya kau harus membayar ganti rugi kejadian malam minggu kemarin, Sei-ju-rou~"

Hari itu Seijurou menyesal tidak menuruti perintah (absurd) sang ayah untuk membawa gunting merah yang merupakan hadiah untuk masing-masing Gaara, Seijurou dan Karma dari sang ayah (Ayahnya punya selera absurd dalam memberi hadiah anak-anaknya). Sekarang, Seijurou tau kegunaan gunting merah pemberian sang ayah.

Andai saja dia membawanya, mungkin gunting itu sudah menggunduli semua orang yang terlibat dalam penculikannya dan kedua saudaranya.

.

.

**END (Beneran Lagi)**


End file.
